The invention relates to curable silane-grafted alpha-olefin/vinyl aromatic copolymers particularly useful in sealants, caulks, adhesives and coating compositions. Relevant disclosures are found in WO 95/29197 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,591.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides a silylated copolymer which is the reaction product of a) an olefin copolymer comprising at least 50 mole % of at least one alpha-olefin and at least one alkylstyrene monomer; b) a silane of the general formula RRxe2x80x2SiY2 wherein R represents a monovalent olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbon or hydrocarbonoxy radical, each Y represents a hydrolyzable organic radical and Rxe2x80x2 represents an alkyl or aryl radical or a Y radical; and c) a free radical generating agent.
The invention also provides a process for producing a silylated copolymer which comprises the steps of contacting: a) an olefin copolymer comprising at least 50 mole % of at least one alpha-olefin and at least one alkylstyrene monomer; and b) a silane of the general formula RRxe2x80x2SiY2 wherein R represents a monovalent olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbon or hydrocarbonoxy radical, each Y represents a hydrolyzable organic radical and Rxe2x80x2 represents an alkyl or aryl radical or a Y radical; said contact being made in the presence of a free radical generating agent at reaction conditions in a reaction zone.
The silylated copolymers of the invention are readily curable by contact with water (moisture) and a silanol condensation catalyst and are useful as a polymeric component in sealant, caulking, adhesive and coating formulations.